Secret Viewing
by Darkflameangel
Summary: Green eyes stumble upon a site that they had not bargined for. The images they see lead to surprising thoughts. Has the watcher been noticed, and if so, by who?


**Secret Viewing **

Word Count: 2, 048

Rating: R due to sexual situations and imagery.

Pairing: I know, but I will leave the figuring out up to you.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own Naruto. If I did, I would have more instances in which our favorite Jounin showed up and I would have a select few of those shinobi chained to my bed.

**A/N**: This hit me the other day while I was having a conversation with **Nushi**. It managed to morph itself into a work that is far longer than I originally intended. I hope it turned out well and that you all will like it. As in my last one-shot, I did not explicitly state who this is about. You should be able to figure it out before the end. Read and Review.

DFA

* * *

I didn't mean to stumble into a situation like this. I'm not like Jiraiya and try to sneak into the bathhouse just to catch a peek of some naked flesh. Now, this isn't to say that I don't appreciate what I am seeing. I mean…Wow. I never would have imagined someone so cold could look…Well, look so HOT. I swear my face has to be rivaling my hair in color right now. Its not like I didn't know he was gorgeous before now. He was definitely not what you would call ugly when we were younger. Ok, so he was hot then too, but that's not the point. The point is that he is mind numbingly beautiful now.

I suppose I should explain how I got into this particular situation to start with. I had decided to go do some target practice with my kunai and shuriken. I was a little on the mad side, so I decided to head further into the forest than where the normal training areas were located. Well, I should say that I went that far out because I didn't want anyone to notice the mass destruction I was going to inflict on some poor hapless trees, mad would be an understatement.

Anyways, I went deep into the forested area and proceeded to beat the living crap out of the shrubbery with my mad ninja skills. Apparently, my so-called "mad ninja skills" had taken a vacation, because one of my more violent throws launched a kunai way the hell into the bushes. I was ticked off even more after that since it was one of the brand new ones I had just gotten yesterday after Naruto just _had_ to lose all my other ones. I swear that kid would lose his head if Kyuubi didn't have a vested interest in keeping it attached.

Back to what I was saying. So I go marching…err…stomping through the bushes to retrieve the kunai. I had managed to launch it towards the waterfall that I soo didn't know existed back here. While picking up my kunai and making a mental note to come back here sometime for a swim I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Boy did I ever notice something. Like I said before…WOW! I am surprised that he didn't notice me from all noise I'm sure I made. My jaw had to have hit the ground with a thud while a barely stifled "Shannaro!" slipped out of my mouth. Yeah, it wasn't exactly one of my stealthier shinobi moments. Then again, when does a girl get to see something like this? You try and keep quiet while looking at him. Not gonna happen. After gathering up a few brain cells, I decided that he must have stopped here to clean up after a heavy training session. Whatever the reason, this was the result.

Back to present. I never would have guessed that he was hiding _that_ underneath his clothes. How I could have not noticed it is beyond me, but that's not the point. Ever since the Chuunin exams he has changed, physically and emotionally. He's no longer as arrogant, but I still think he needs to remove the angst-ridden pole that he has shoved up his ass every now and then. Physically, he has matured. He is no longer the slim youth that he was before and has turned into a hunk of a shinobi.

Soo…. I'm standing here watching a, thankfully, obliviously unaware naked man…. Let me rephrase that, a naked wet and gorgeous man standing in a pool made by the waterfalls flow. It's pretty much like one of my fantasies come to life. Ok, so in my fantasies it was always Sasuke all wet and naked and oh so…Whoa! Lets just stop that train of thought right now. Even if I am over Sasuke, I don't want to dredge up those old memories.

From my vantage point I can see little droplets of water run down his back to catch for a moment in the small dimple above the pale curve of muscle that disappears into the shadowy water of the pool. His damp hair was sticking to the hardened muscles of his back and shoulders and is leaving little streams of water to course their way down his body to join their comrades in the flow below.

When he turned, I could have sworn that he saw me. He looked my direction and the muscles in his shoulders tensed. I held my breath until he went back to washing. That was too close. I never would have been able to live it down if he would have caught me peeping Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice me, which is rather surprising, but who am I to curse my good fortune.

Oh, sweet pumpkins…Wow, I never knew that one water drop could be so fascinating and erotic. The water that pooled in his collarbone made a trail down his chest and paused by one pale nipple for a moment before continuing its descent down his muscular body. The droplet snaked its way down his abdomen and into the groove of his hip before disappearing into the water. I soo want to be that drop of water right about now

I have never seen anything so sensual in my entire life. As he ducked under the water to rinse out his hair, I took the moment to regain use of some of the brain cells that are supposed to exist behind my massive forehead. Come on brain cells! Where the hell are you when I need you? You need to get back and get me the hell out of here before he notices me. If he finds out I'm watching him bathe all hell is going to break loose! Even Tsunade may not be able to put me back together after he rips me limb from limb for daring to stare at his regal body.

The fine spray coming off his hair when he threw his head back caught my attention and prevented me from leaving. I leaned against the tree nest to me since the muscles in my legs had decided to take a suspicious leave of absence. Damn legs anyway. It's not like I wanted to run over there and wrap them around him or anything. Shit…where the hell did that come from?

His long fingers were running through his coffee colored hair. Each sweep of them drew my attention more and more. Another bead of water ran down his face to catch at the corner of his lips. I had the biggest urge to kiss it away and run my tongue across his lips.

His high cheekbones glistened with the moisture from his bath and the spray from the waterfall surround him in a halo of color and light as the water droplets refracted the light from the sun. He resembled some sort of fallen angel that had stepped from the heavens to walk among us mortals for a few moments in time. He was so beautiful that it made my heart catch. Dark eyelashes rested on pale cheeks as he tipped his head back to work his capable fingers through his hair. I watched each sensuous movement with every facet of my attention, while some more base part of my mind wished the water was just a bit shallower. I shut that part up even though I agreed with it.

He ran his hand down one pale shoulder and I saw a new grace to his movements that I had never realized that a person could possess. Like how his neck curved so that he could follow the path of his hand over the dips and hollows of the muscles that marked him as shinobi. Every movement called to me.

Visions of pale sweat slicked skin gliding over my own slipped unbidden into my mind. His hands ghosted over my body in careful movements that belied his intentions of what was to come. Lips traced a fiery path down the column of my neck as his hands played a torturous game with the nerve endings of my skin.

A bead of moisture slid down his neck to the ridge of his collarbone, hesitating for a moment before continuing its plunge down his firm chest. I moved to trace it's path with my tongue and lips, leaving small red marks that I soothed with a flick of my tongue before I continued my way down his body. My hands followed the pale contours of his back, finally stopping to rest in the hollow of his waist where I had seen that drop of water cling so tantalizingly earlier.

He pushed me back onto the grass, his long silken hair making a curtain around us as his lips and tongue sweat through my mouth as if on a mission to search out every secret that lay within my soul. I fought back with equal fervor, but his skill and passion asserted themselves here as they did in every other area of his life. He was as skilled a lover as he was a warrior and his attention was focused solely on me.

All I could see was the long firm line of his body and the lust that lay within his all knowing eyes as he gazed down at me in this world that lay in between the coffee colored strands of his hair. I knew that I couldn't lie to him, he could read every thought and emotion that ran through my head with those skilled eyes of his. He was like a predator and I was the prey he was hunting. I knew that I could not escape, even if I had wanted too.

As he moved over me, I could see his muscles bunching with each thrust. His hair traced a path over my skin as it slid back and forth in accordance to the movements of his body. I wrapped my legs around his waist in an attempt to bring my body closer to his as my fingers clutched tightly at his shoulders. Every movement of his body against mine brought me closer to that white-hot precipice.

The only thing that could be heard in the clearing was the sound of harsh breathing and damp skin against skin. A ragged cry of ecstasy ripped its way from my throat only to be captured by his mouth as his body convulsed against mine in pleasure.

As my head hit the tree behind me, I shook myself visibly to clear my mind. My face burns with a traitorous heat as I sprint away from the now dressing jounin. How I was ever going to look Hyuuga Neji in the face without my ovaries spontaneously bursting in a fit of lust was beyond me. I wonder if Tsunade would notice if I secluded myself in my apartment for the rest of my life or until my traitorous thoughts and embarrassment fade. Not likely I'm guessing. My luck would be that she would send me on a mission with him. I can't foresee that situation going well.

* * *

_A few bushes over a white haired man crept away from the scene. He had come to the pool in search of some female forms for his "research." What he found wasn't what he had planned, but the new Icha Icha Paradise that would come out next month would now have a scene featuring a young roseate haired woman watching a skilled shinobi warrior with long dark hair washing away the stains of battle from his body, lustful thoughts crossing her face as she hid behind some trees. The young man would catch her in her voyeurism and proceed to teach her an erotic lesson that she would never forget. _

Jiraiya chuckled. He knew that a copy of this particular novel would amazingly show up on a certain pale-eyed young mans doorstep soon. He hoped Sakura knew what she would be getting into when said young man would turn up at her apartment after reading a few carefully book-marked pages. **Tsunade better applaud me for my match making skills later.**

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this. Thanks for the inspiration **Nushi**!


End file.
